1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same.
2. Background
An image display apparatus may function to display images to a user. A user can view a broadcast program using an image display apparatus. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcast stations. A trend in broadcasting is a worldwide transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting may involve transmission of digital audio and video signals. Digital broadcasting may offer many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and/or the ability to provide clear, high-definition images. Digital broadcasting may also allow interactive viewer services, unlike analog broadcasting.